Nina Ramaphosa (Nakrani)
NINA (The White Panther) "My dogter, is dit jou tyd." SYNOPSIS "Net omdat iets werk beteken nie dat dit nie verbeter kan word nie." "Slegs jy kan besluit watter soort koningin jy wil wees." APPEARENCE "Wat nou gebeur, bepaal wat met die res van die wêreld gebeur." SUMMARY|| Nina stands at 5'10 and weighs 130 lbs. Her most noticeable features are her curly brown hair that is often hung into a large puffy ponytail or let loose. Her eyebrows aren't full but instead shaped, which compliments her somewhat small nose. Her eyelashes are long and dark, just like her toned skin, which matches her white teeth. She's slightly less muscular than the others but instead swift and fast, always on her tiptoes. BUILD|| Nina's build is toned and slim- allowing her excellent speed and agility. Though despite her petite stature, she is extremely powerful with the muscles she has earned over physical conditioning and a special herb. HEIGHT|| Five feet and ten inches WEIGHT|| 130 pounds SCARS/BLEMISHES|| None. AROMA|| Shea Butter with hints of lavender. "Goeie kan groot word." PERSONA "Wraak het my verteer, nou is dit besig om hulle te gebruik." POSITIVE TRAITS|| Respectful, Honorable, Strong Morale and Resolve, and Diplomatic. NEUTRAL TRAITS|| Not Talkative, Humourous, Sarcastic, and Cautious. NEGATIVE TRAITS|| Bitter, Rude, Revenge Hungry, and Overly-Responsible. SUMMARY|| Nina can be very bitter and rude at times, especially when she gets introduced into the STRIKE, after her father's death making her revenge-hungry and slightly crazy. Although when someone helps her snap out of her mess she realizes there is nothing she can do to revive her Father. She is very keen on helping people and likes to laugh. She doesn't mind teasing and often does it herself, but her responsibility to keep herself alive has turned her to slightly darker more serious side. "Susters, jy is hier om te leer om te dien, te veg, te wees vurig, vreesloos te wees." STATISTICS "Groot, nog 'n gebroke wit seun vir ons om reg te maak. Dit gaan pret wees." PHYSICAL HEALTH|| Healthy. MENTAL HEALTH|| Currently, Nina feels overwhelmed about nearly everything and she's now bitter and dark trying to understand the concepts of the world and the REGIME. She only rarely teases and when she does it's harsh and often with a scowl. Her mind tries to stay optimistic, but after her father's death, she has constantly stayed negative. As time passes so will her memories with her father. PHOBIAS/FEARS|| Heights, Death, and Feeling Helpless. DISORDERS\DISABILITIES|| None. PREVIOUS INJURIES|| Sprained Ankle. CURRENT INJURIES|| None. "Die lewe is nog nie met jou gedoen nie." RELATIONSHIPS "Ek sal 'n groot koningin maak, want ek is koppig ... as dit is wat ek wou hê." RELATIONSHIP STATUS|| Single. PARTNER|| None. EX-PARTNER(S)|| None. CURRENT FLINGS|| None. FORMER FLINGS|| None. SEXUAL ORIENTATION|| Heterosexual. CANDY-EYE (MENTALLY) || Nina is looking for a male that understands her current state of mind, and when she needs her own personal space. She is stressed and can't handle everything, she needs support and a kind male. He would have to be strong, willing to do anything for her, never wanting to let her go. CANDY-EYE((PHYSICALLY)|| Nina isn't picky on looks, as she is on personality. However if she were to choose, she wouldn't mind a muscualr body and soft brown hair (long or short). He would have to be either the same height as her or taller, with blue or dark brown eyes. EXPERIENCE|| Virgin/Slighty Experienced CURRENTLY ATTRACTED TO|| None. SHIPPINGS|| None. CURRENTLY ATTRACTED TO NINA|| None. FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO NINA|| None. LOOKING FOR|| Currently looking for a realtionship she can trust and that is stable, filled with love. "Jy is 'n goeie vrou, met 'n goeie hart. En dit is moeilik vir 'n goeie vrou om 'n koningin te wees." POWERS "Jy kan nie toelaat dat jou pa se optrede jou lewe definieer nie. Jy moet besluit watter soort koningin jy wil wees." ENHANCED STRENGTH|| After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Nina's strength is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. Furthermore, she is able to swiftly tackle down a charging rhino and destroy a small plane using a Vibranium spear. ENHANCED SPEED|| Nina can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. ENHANCED STAMINA|| Nina's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Her body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. ENHANCED DURABILITY|| Nina is much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing her Panther Habit, she can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with the Bucky's bionic arm and surviving an explosion at close quarters. ENHANCED REFLEXES|| The Heart Shaped Herb enhanced Nina's reflexes to be superior to those of the finest athlete, allowing her to effectively process the world at an accelerated rate to more efficiently find solutions using his sense and strategies. ENHANCED AGILITY|| Nina's agility is outstanding, far greater than Olympic athletes. She can coordinate her body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. Her movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. "Wys hulle wie jy is." ABILITIES "Jy is seker dit is 'n goeie idee om jou eksie op 'n missie te neem?" GENIUS-LEVEL INTELLECT|| Nina has a high intellectual mind that is on par with some of the greatest scientific pioneers in human history. MASTER ACROBAT|| Being immensely agile, Nina is an extraordinary master gymnast and acrobat, which allowed her to quickly catch up to and cut off the Bucky mere seconds after being knocked down, and the latter having gone up several flights of stairs. The Heart-Shaped Herb enhances her agility further to allow her to effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles and perform aerial wheel kicks while fighting. MASTER TACTICIAN|| Nina is a master in strategy and tactics. SKILLED PILOT|| Nina has shown to be a skilled and elusive pilot. " Ons ken almal die waarheid: meer verbind ons as ons skei." EQUIPMENT " Maar in tye van krisis bou die wyse brûe, terwyl die dwaas bouhindernisse bou." SUIT SUMMARY|| Since vibranium is so vital to Wakandan advancement and central to their culture and society, it makes sense that the chieftain’s garb, ceremonial or practical, would make use of this precious and unique metal. So it has been, and as the Wakandan people have continued to make scientific leaps and better understand the mysterious metal, so has the Panther Habit become more advanced and more capable of various superhuman feats. This plays into the most significant thing about the White Panther suit is that it is made with a vibranium micro-weave mesh. Vibranium's unique properties make White Panther basically bulletproof. VIBRANIUM|| The vibranium absorbs the momentum and energy oncoming projectiles, causing them to simply fall to the ground rather than ricochet in unpredictable directions. The mesh is also incredibly durable, able to withstand even a punch from a superhuman. It is also as stab-proof as it is bulletproof, though a slash along the grain of the suit can still tear it. CLAWS|| The Panther Habit’s claws aren’t just sharp, they are made from vibranium anti-metal. This anti-metal is able to break down objects at a molecular level and can be fired as projectiles or turned into small blades for hand-to-hand combat. White Panther also has standalone energy daggers with hilts carved from ivory or stone. The blades can be shaped to appear as a knife, spear, scythe, or other weapons. They can also be launched as dart-like projectiles. BOOTS|| The Panther suit boots are equipped with energy-dampening technology. This is what allows White Panther to make such great leaps from building and other structures and land with cat-like gracefulness instead of breaking her bones. They’re even capable of allowing her to scale a building or to run on water if she goes into the act with enough momentum. The boots can use that same technology to break a damaged object or, if Nina is positioned correctly, to drain the momentum out of a falling or a thrown object. CLOAKING|| White Panther’s suit is able to manifest at will on Nina's body. The design she currently wears allows the suit to emit onto her from the necklace she wears. The cloaking capabilities are controlled by her thoughts. " Ons moet 'n manier vind om na mekaar te kyk, asof ons een stam was." GALLERY " Vir 'n vrou wat van diplomasie afkeur, word jy baie goed daaraan!" Foourtav45lz.png|Nina's Suit Nina's normal outfit.png|Nina's Normal Outfit Nina's extreme casual.png|Nina's #2 Casual Outfit 23734712_168219293765632_9117632815360376832_n.jpg|Nina 25008661_165152290757254_1605528851931201536_n.jpg|Nina - Body Type Category: Human Category: Female